Glee Over
by black potter 365
Summary: my version of what would have happened in Theatricality if they had a sleep over to make there Gaga outfits
1. Chapter 1

**Glee Over**

Disclaimer - I don't own any thing to do with Glee

This is my first story so please give feedback, I'd really appreciate it!

_It started as a normal day for Kurt Hummel until Glee Club does Gaga week._

"Oh my Gucci, this woman should hurry the hell up; it is only a tacky button for God sake. I have to get my 'Gaga' on". Tina lowers her head in embarrassment whilst clinging on to a mass of fabrics. "HELLO PEOPLE! Places to be, people to see. Will somebody serve me already?" Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and swings his bag around with impatience. "Kurt calm down, people are looking" Tina tries to walk away but Kurt catches her arm. "I know they're looking sweetie, I look fabulous!" A cashier opens a new till and smiles sweetly. Kurt leans to Tina "Now that's how it's done." Tina shakes her head and piles the fabric on the counter, along side Kurt's collection of accessories.

Meanwhile Brittany and Santana arrive at Hummel's place only to find nobody home. Santana drops to the steps while Brittany knocks on the door again calling Kurt's name "Kurt…it's OK it's only me…it's Brittany". "Brittany stop it, no ones home, just come and sit down. Trust lady face to be late to his own meeting". Brittany pulls out her phone and tries to find Kurt's number "Santana I can't find Kurt's number what is he saved as again?" "Oh that's easy look under Lady Face" "Oh I was looking for Gay Kid, my mistake."

Kurt and Tina head for the car as Pink's Stupid Girls soundtrack erupts from his pocket. "That's the blessing of personal ring tones…Brit's calling." As Kurt loads the car Tina answers the mobile. "Hi Brittany", "Hello…is this Kurt's phone?", "yeah it's Tina we're on our way to Kurt's" "Oh OK, see you in a bit".

Brittany ends the call. "What did he say?" says Santana impatiently "I didn't speak to him" replies Brittany "I spoke to Tina and they're on their way now". "Good I hope they're late because they were picking up food I'm starving!" Screeching can be heard in the distance and then breaks slam to a halt at the pavement. Quinn looks at Mercedes "My God Mercedes are you trying to kill us or something?" "No Kurt might of killed us for being late" relies Mercedes. Santana stands "If anyone's doing any killing it'll be me I've been sat on this porch for 10 minutes." Kurt suddenly pulls up; All That Jazz blaring out of his speakers. "Sorry we're late, a stupid woman, who teamed polka dots with zebra print may I add, held us up at the textile shop." Kurt breezes up the path, leaving Tina to carry all of the bags behind him, and opens the door. "We're ten minutes behind schedule…let's go, let's go, let's go".

Brittany reminisces the last time she was at Kurt's house everything was different. No man has ever looked at her the way Kurt did that day. No other man has helped her manicure her nails they way he has…

As they enter the basement Kurt spins on his heels to face the girls and asks "where's Rachel she did say she was coming over right?" "Oh she can't make it, we want to spy on Vocal Adrenaline and she found out who her…" Mercedes cuts Quinn short "QUINN maybe we should let Rachel tell them" Brittany looks confused "Tell us what?" "It's a family emergency" Rushes Quinn. Kurt claps his hands and pushes through the group "Ladies ladies, we haven't got all night. Now who can use a sewing machine…show of hands please?" Tina, Brittany and Kurt raise their hands and Brittany stands "I can sew buttons". Kurt glares at Brittany "Oh sweet Vivienne, this is going to take forever." He rushes to his desk, retrieves several outfit designs and hands them out. Brittany looks at her design "Can I have a duck on my head?" The group turn and stare. "We can't do a duck, but how about a lobster?" Kurt pulls a lobster out of his bag and smiles. Brittany walks over and collects the lobster "Well it's not quite a duck…" Santana becomes impatient "Brittany, ducks like water, lobsters like water, what more do you want?" Brittany takes the lobster from Kurt. She sits down and begins a conversation with the lobster in the corner of the room. Kurt rolls his eyes.

Mercedes whips out a measuring tape and begins to take the group's measurements, whilst Kurt and Tina set up the sewing machines. Meanwhile Quinn lies on Kurt's bed, massaging her swollen ankles. "It's very hard on my ankles carrying a few extra pounds you know." Santana turns to face her "ONLY a FEW extra pounds…you sure of that?" Quinn gives a dirty look at Santana and turns to Kurt "I've not eaten in an hour and I'm starving" Kurt throws his phone on the bed and shouts "Order something". Quinn taps out and number and Santana rushes over "give that here tubers, we want something edible. The last time you ordered we had a vegetarian pizza with pepperoni and popcorn!" She pushes Quinn over, perches on the edge of the bed and dials Pete's Pizza. "Hello, can I place an order please? We'll have 1 regular Margareta, 1 regular ham and pineapple and 1 regular pepperoni" Quinn sits up "Oh get bacon, gherkins and barbecue sauce on the margarita" Santana looks disgusted "Can I order a bacon, gherkin and barbecue sauce pizza too? Yeah that's right…and barbecue sauce! Make that an individual pizza. 20 minutes will be fine." She snaps the phone down and chucks it back at Kurt.

"Mercedes have you finished taking Brittany's measurements yet?" "Hold on white boy this girl won't stay still long enough" replied Mercedes. Kurt grabs his tape and heads towards Quinn. Brittany starts dancing, humming a tune quietly and heads over to stereo, rooting through Kurt's CD collection. She pulls Spice Girls from the rack and flicks to the 2 Become 1 track. As it plays she looks longingly at Kurt thinking back to the magical moment that occurred in this very room. Why hasn't Kurt looked at her in that way again?

Santana glares down at Kurt, who's taking her legs measurements. "Hurry up I've got food to collect and you're paying" She whips his wallet from his pocket as he leans to take the final measurement. "Who's coming with?" Mercedes, Tina and Quinn eagerly get up to join Santana "Brittany you coming?" asks Santana. "No thanks, I'll help Kurt to sew on the buttons". The girls leave in a hurry.

Kurt heads to his table and starts noting down the measurements. "Come and dance with me Kurt" Brit turns up the volume on the stereo as Spice up Your Life comes on. "I love this song!" He jumps to his feet and begins to twirl her around. She catches her foot on his and they tumble to the ground. She lands on top of Kurt and gazes in his eyes. Kurt's eyes show surprise, which is quickly followed by fear, as she leans forward for a kiss. "Woooooo…what the? What were you thinking? No. Don't answer that. Look at me." He pulls his hands from head to toe, standing tall. "I'm capital G…GAY" Brittany scrambles off the floor, looking confused, her eyes slowly welling up with tears. Kurt softens and sits her on the bed "listen, how can I put this? I am a dolphin in a sea of sharks. You want a shark and I can't be your shark." "Oh, I always thought you being Gay was just a rumour." He smiles and taps her hand "No it wasn't a rumour sweetie". "Oh OK then" she jumps up and carries on dancing. Kurt shakes his head and heads back to work.

Minutes later the girls enter the room laden with boxes and bags full of goodies. "Who's hungry?" shouts Mercedes. They lay the food out and get stuck in.

To be continued….

Please give me your feedback or any ideas for the next chapter, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt sits with the others around the couch and opens the lid to the nearest pizza. Quinn sits down next to him, grabs a slice and begins to add a variety of sweets and chocolate to her topping. As the rest of the group tuck in Kurt stops eating to stare in horror at the monstrosity Quinn was creating; with the rest of the group oblivious. "Oh sweet Gaga…", Santana jabs him in the ribs and whispers "if you think this is bad you should have seen what she ate last week, Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream with pickles, it put me off them both for life!" Kurt screws his face up, takes a last look at Quinn and scoots to the other end of the couch next to Brittany. She looks up, smiles and leans closer to him.

Only a few minutes later Kurt was up trying to find his mannequins in his walk in wardrobe. The girls quickly peer in, intrigued by all the props and costumes hanging from the walls. Santana pulls a red feather boa down from a shelf and wraps it around her neck. Quinn gazes in "Kurt this stuff is amazing"; he turns around on his heels, sweeps his hair to the side and smiles. "Thank you darling, they are all my little creations, each and every one sewn with my own hands." Santana wonders in, running her fingers over the garments "do you wear this in your…'spare' time?" Kurt steps back "woo…I'm not a cross dresser if that's what you mean. I like to experiment with my designs. You are now looking at my own personal unique collection." Mercedes leans against the wall "My boy Kurt here is the best designer I know". Kurt takes one more look of satisfaction at his collection and then claps hands "come on, there's no time to waste help me to get these mannequins out." Brittany and Kurt's hand clash as they reach out for the same mannequin. Brittany's hand lingers for longer and stares into his eyes; Kurt gives a flash smile and quickly pushes the mannequin out of the wardrobe, leaving a dazed Brittany behind.

Tina walked back in to the wardrobe to see what was taking Brittany so long with the mannequin. She found Brittany just standing with a glazed look on her face, she waves her hand in front of Brittany's eyes while quietly saying her name to get her attention. Slowly blinking, and then noticing Tina waving at her she waves back with a vacant smile. Shaking her head in amusement she grabs the mannequin and walks out of the wardrobe, while calling for Brittany to follow her.

Meanwhile Santana, still wearing the red feather boa, starts to look around Kurt's basement and suddenly find a door. She slowly turns the handle and finds it locked. Turning to Kurt she asks "what the hell Hummel why is this door locked? Is it where you keep your REAL cross dressing outfits?" Kurt looked up stunned, wondering which door she was talking about. Realising which door she's pointing at he responds "Oh I locked it up thinking Rachel was coming". She looks at him like he lost his mind "yeah, but if she had started to do our heads in we could have locked her in there". Kurt rolls his eyes "all my music sheets are in there. I didn't want her going in other wise she would never come out. Why don't you take a look for your self?" Kurt tosses the keys towards Santana, who catches them with one hand and starts to unlock the door. "How many music sheets could you possibly have Kurt?" She opens the door and stares in shock at all the folders containing music sheets. There were probably fifty files laid out in alphabetical order. Quinn peers in from behind Santana. "Wow Kurt no wonder you locked the door when you thought Rachel was coming, she would of died and gone to heaven looking at this lot".

Quinn and Santana start flipping through the files passing some on to Mercedes and Brittany so they can look through them too. Kurt goes over to help Tina who has already started making their outfits, starting with Brittany's first. Mercedes looks up from the file she's holding "Kurt there are song sheets in French, Spanish and Italian in here, as well as all kinds of music…I thought you only liked musicals?" Kurt turns and sweeps his hair aside "What can I say I'm full of surprises". Brittany looks up and flashes a smile at Kurt, who suddenly begins to feel uncomfortable.

Santana soon becomes bored looking at the music sheets and heads over to a large chest of draws and opens the top draw. She rummages through its contents and finds nothing of interest. Searching through another draw she pulls out a blue overall and smiles to herself before looking around to check that no one has noticed. She slips it on, turns up the trouser legs to make it fit and walks over to Kurt and Tina, who were busy using the sewing machine, as if she was a model on a catwalk. To get their attention she clears her throat loudly, so that they glance up. Both Tina and Kurt shake their heads in amusement and got back to work. She looks at herself in the mirror "This outfit just needs a little extra something…Kurt do you have any heels and a belt I can lend?" Kurt lifts his head and laughs "yeah I've got some perfect ones for that, but you do realise it's my work uniform for the garage don't you?" "Yeah but any outfit is wearable with accessories". Kurt stands and disappears into his wardrobe. He passes a pair of heels and a matching belt to Santana.

Kurt gives Brittany a weary glance "Come on Brit, we've nearly finished your outfit…come and see what you think." She jumps to her feet and runs over to Kurt…


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee Over**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany sprang to her feet and ran over towards Kurt. Not seeing the mannequin on the floor she tripped over it and slowly started to fall. Bracing for impact she waited for the pain to kick in, only to find her self wrapped in a strong embrace, she slowly opened her eyes to stare into the clear blue eyes of her true love. She knew from this point on that nothing bad would happen when he was around, like the time he helped her to spell her name correctly. It was really embarrassing when the teacher had to correct that all the time! Also, there was the time he stood up to Puck for calling her 'stupid' saying that if he heard him call her that again he would be missing a few important body parts. She was not really sure what he meant by that, but it must have scared puck because he's left her alone since.

Slowly getting her feet back under control she want to where Santana was waiting with their costumes so they could try them on. She glanced back over her shoulder towards Kurt, who was just sitting back down at the machine smiling, before entering the bathroom.

Kurt went back to work on altering Mercedes's costume, that they had started to make last week. He glanced towards Tina and asked how she was doing. "I could do with a coffee" Tina said looking hopefully at Kurt. Mercedes glanced up from what she was doing at the word 'coffee', Kurt looked over at Quinn and asked her if she needed anything while he was going to make the coffee, only to find her asleep on his bed. He walking over to her to remove her shoes and cover her over with a blanket, while removing an overturned pizza box from his bed.

Kurt walked up the stairs towards the kitchen to make the coffee. Meanwhile Brittany and Santana walk out of the bathroom in their costumes. Brittany looked around the basement trying to find Kurt but he was nowhere to be seen, asking Tina where he was she replied that he was in the kitchen. Santana asked if he was making her one and nobody knew so Brittany quickly offers to see if Kurt would make her and Santana a drink too.

Brittany ran up the stairs smiling to herself…finally she'll get Kurt all to herself! As she walks into the kitchen she finds him sorting out the mugs gently humming to himself, with his back towards her. Slowly walking towards Kurt she wraps her arms around his waist. "Oh Ga Gaaa!" Kurt shouts as he drops a mug and falls to the floor, caught by surprise. Still holding on Brittany lands on top of Kurt.

"What was that?" Mercedes got to her feet. "I don't know but we should find out" replies Santana. The girls run to the kitchen and stop short at the door, looking at the sight before them they are lost for words. Santana, Tina and Mercedes exchange looks and look back towards Brittany who is straddling Kurt on the kitchen floor. Kurt glanced nervously, scrambled out of Brittany's embrace and got to his feet. He looked at the girls huddled in the doorway…"Ummm…One sugar or two?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee Over**

**Chapter 4**

Kurt glanced towards Brittany, who was still on the floor, he walked towards her and picked her up because of the broken mug and she had nothing on her feet. He placed her on the kitchen counter; glancing towards the three girls by the doorway he starts shaking his head at them, then begins picking up the broken mug.

Santana looks to where Brittany is sitting on the kitchen counter and wonders what the hell happened. Feeling eyes on her, Brittany looked up to see all three girls staring her way, she slowly looked away and back towards Kurt, who had just finished cleaning the mug up, only to notice that he was bleeding. She gasped in shock, she had hurt him, and Kurt spun around at the gasp, glanced questionably toward Brittany and then towards his hand, which was collecting a pool of blood.

Starring in shock at the blood on his hand and starting to feel a bit dizzy, feeling the world tipping over and the ground becoming a lot closer, he grabbed the closest thing to but lost his grip. The world had gone black and he had become noticeably pale after he noticed the blood. He continued to sink to the floor.

Waking up to silence and glancing around to see where every one was, Quinn slowly struggled to her feet. She walked towards the stairs hearing noises. Making her way towards the kitchen she found what could only be described as a scene from a horror film. Looking around at Kurt who was on the floor, lying next to a broken mug, she saw blood smears over the floor and a hysterical Brittany on the unit top…"What the hell happened in here?"

Brittany was crying uncontrollably and being comforted by Tina. Walking over to the sink and filling up a glass of water Santana tipped it over Kurt. He spluttered and started to come around. He took one look at the blood, only to pass out again. Mercedes walked towards where Kurt was slumped against the counter, she looked at Tina, who was comforting Brittany and said "Okay let's get this cleaned up before trying to wake white boy up again". Between Mercedes and Tina then carried Kurt out of the kitchen and towards the living room, where they placed him on the couch. They were closely followed by a sobbing Brittany holding an ice pack.

"Okay who's going to tell me what happened in here? I've been gone for 20 minutes and looks like a blood bath in here!" said Quinn, as she looked in at the kitchen. Santana looks over to Quinn "Oh shut up tubbers, if you give us a hand to clean up we'll tell you what happened". Tutting and picking up a cloth Quinn began making light work of cleaning up whilst Tina and Mercedes scrubbed and cleaned. "Lady lips and B were in the kitchen, something happened, a mug broke and Kurts in a state. " Quinn looked at Santana and rolled her eyes "I can see that for myself!"

Brittany appeared at the door, looking startled. "This reminds me of Harry the goldfish" everyone looked at Brittany. Mercedes stood up "what's this got to do with a goldfish?" "One day Harry went to the big pond in the sky...I poked Kurt, just the same as I did Harry and he is not moving...I don't want Kurt to go down the toilet too!" Brittany burst in to tears. At that moment they heard grumbles coming from the lounge and Kurt stumbled in to sight holding his head. Brittany swung her arms around Kurt's waist "Kurt, you came back to us!" She slowly backed away "Does this mean that you're a zombie? I don't want you to eat my brain." Kurt shook his head in confusion and headed back to the kitchen, reached in the cupboard and took 2 painkillers with a glass of water. Glancing up at the clock he took a long breath in "time's pushing on...we've got outfits to finish...let's go everyone." Kurt disappeared into the basement and the group followed him down.


End file.
